


Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail - Exculpate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [301]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs thoughts on the Pedro Hernandez situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/27/2000 for the word [exculpate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/27/exculpate).
> 
> exculpate  
> To clear from alleged fault or guilt; to prove to be guiltless; to relieve of blame; to acquit.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #027 West Wing episode titles.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail - Exculpate

When he’d found out Shannon and Kelly were dead, Gibbs hadn’t honestly cared about anything other than revenge. When he found out Pedro Hernandez was the one behind their deaths, he didn’t care if he went to the emergency room or jail, so long as Pedro Hernandez was dead. Of course, he wasn’t stupid. He did his best to make sure there was no evidence that he’d killed the man.

When Abby was handed the case of Pedro Hernandez, Gibbs knew the truth was going to come out. Abby didn’t leave any stone unturned and she found things he’d never imagined could be found. He couldn’t place the guilt of sending him to jail on Abby, so the only thing he could do was go to Vance. 

Gibbs explained the situation to Vance, who nodded and told him he’d take care of it. Completely understanding what Gibbs had been going through, Vance exculpated him and as such hid Abby’s report implicating Gibbs in the death of Pedro Hernandez.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
